pokemonfanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reality Shift - Destruction
Reality Shift - Destruction is the planned series after Reality Shift. It takes place several months after the end of Reality Shift - Mechtanium Surge. Within, Realities are under a major threat that was supposedly locked away. When it rears its head again, Realities start dropping like flies and it's going to take everything every hero has. Plot: With all Realities under threat and very few capable of preventing the Destruction, it is up to those within the Infinity Matrix to bring together a group of people to combat it. However, when old shifters return, they are given new powers to try and prevent the Destruction. But with it accelerating, will they have enough time to decrypt an ancient prophecy and save all that is known? Will they be able to save Reality One? Characters: (Note, these are only those Atomspliter has planned for the story so far.) Primary Shifters: Atom: The first Reality Shifter to make it to the Bakugan Reality. His knowledge and imagination give him unique abilities that can combat the Destruction in the Bakugan Reality. Is a holder of both an Alpha Realital Gene and an Omega Realital Gene. Tom: The second Reality Shifter to make it to the Bakugan Reality, and the first to make it to a Pokemon one. His imagination when it comes to battling is unparalleled and can give him a major edge in any battle. He is capable of combating the Destruction in any Pokemon Reality, but will need help from others. Azion: The Third Reality Shifter to make it to the Bakugan reality, and the first to make it to a Digimon one. His knowledge leaves all others in the dust and allows him to know the opponent's move before they even think of it. He is capable of Combating the Destruction in a Digimon Reality, but it is unsure if he will be able to beat it in all Digimon Realities. Chaos: The Fourth Reality Shifter to make it to the Bakugan Reality, and the first to make it to a Magic: The Gathering one. With knowledge and imagination on par with Atom, he is a formidable opponent. He is able to make moves for his team that never existed before and is capable of combating the Destruction in the Magic: The Gathering Reality. Cassie: The Fifth Reality Shifter to make it to the Bakugan Reality, and the first to make it to the Gravity Falls Reality. With a knowledge based in Gravity Falls, she is able to figure out mysteries that even Stanford Pines couldn't figure out. Given her lack of knowledge in other Realities, though, it is unknown if she is capable of combating the Destruction in the Gravity Falls Reality. Clate: A Negative Shifter that tried to bring the Destruction upon the Bakugan Reality. Leonidas tried to stop him, but was too weak alone. By calling out to Atom, they were able to beat Clate and stop the Destruction that was coming. In doing so, they removed the darkness that tainted Clate. He is willing to help them against the Destruction, but is unable to combat it directly. Secondary Shifters: The Commander: One without a name, having lost it to time. The Commander is the leader at the Infinity Matrix and is directly linked to the power of the Realities. If their power fades, so does he. He is the one who ordered for Atom to receive an Omega Gene. Syark: The main tech expert at the Infinity Matrix. He is the one who found the ancient prophecy and is currently trying to translate it. All he has gotten so far out of it is the word Bakugan and a riddle. May become more important as the story continues. Claip: The main engineer in the Infinity Matrix, and the one who gave Atom an Omega Gene. He is currently second in command if the Commander goes missing, and is an explementary leader. He may not look like much, but he may hit a major role later in the story. Bakugan Shifters: Dan Kuso: Dan was given a Realital Gene after he started that he and Marucho couldn't help Atom outside their Reality. When he was given his Realital Gene, it was given in a beam of light. Soon after he, along with the other brawlers, got forcibly ejected out of the Reality. Chōji "Marucho" Marukura: Marucho was given a Realital Gene after Dan stated that they couldn't Help Atom outside of their Reality. It came to him in a beam of light, and the force knocked him and Dan backward. Soon after he got it, he was forced out of the Reality along with the other brawlers. Runo Misaki: Runo was given a Realital Gene at the same time Dan and Marucho were. She called Marucho after Dan didn't pick up his phone while he was talking to Shun on it. She was ejected from the Reality at the same time as the others. Julie Makimoto: Julie was given her Gene at the same time as the others. She followed what Shun and Run did, but she did it on a video call instead of a phone call. She was ejected at the same time as the others. Shun Kazami: Shun was given his gene with the others, and was ejected in the same way. He contacted Dan soon after he obtained it. Alice Gehabich: Alice followed the same fate as the other brawlers and got her gene the same way. She did not contact the others until after they were ejected. Bakugan: Leonidas: Leonidas is the partner of Atom, a Haos Bakugan and the Timeline Bakugan. He is a mutated form of Drago from the Doom Dimension. He has evolved nearly as many times as Drago has. Was made the new Timeline Bakugan by Chronogian. Pyreon: Pyreon is the partner of Azion and a Pyrus Bakugan. He is capable of Form Change, but not Attributic Split or Energy Twist. He started with the Vexos along with Azion, but they both broke free during Dan and Atom's battle against Spectra for Drago and Leonidas. Slight: Slight is the partner of Tom and an Aquos Bakugan. He is capable of Form Change but not Attributic Split or Energy Twist. He has evolved a total of three times. Started with Masquerade but defected after being beaten to make Hydranoid evolve. Janthide: Janthide is the partner of Cassie and a Ventus Bakugan. She is capable of Form Change but not Attributic Split or Energy Twist. She started with Neathia along with Cassie, and was lost at the same time as Neo Ziperator. She was recovered from Jesse, and returned to Cassie. Vladitor: Vladitor started within the catacombs underneath Gundalia. He was locked inside an unbreakable box, but was awakened by Chaos. He is Chaos's current partner. He is a fusion of both Dharak and Linehalt, and his DNA was fused with Leonidas's during the Neathia-Gundalian War. He mutated alongside Dharak, but was brought back from his mutated form by Leonidas. Is currently the second most powerful. Drago: Dan's partner. He was given the ability to exist outside the timeline along with the other brawlers Bakugan. He is a Pyrus Bakugan and is potentially capable of Form Change given the gene that Dan was given. Tigrerra: Runo's partner. She was given the ability to exist outside the timeline along with the other brawlers Bakugan. She is a Haos Bakugan and is potentially capable of Form Change given the gene that Runo was given. Preyas: Marucho's partner. He was given the ability to exist outside the timeline along with the other brawlers Bakugan. He is an Aquos Bakugan and is potentially capable of Form Change given the gene that Marucho was given. Gorem: Julie's partner. He was given the ability to exist outside the timeline along with the other brawlers Bakugan. He is a Subterra Bakugan and is potentially capable of Form Change given the gene that Julie was given. Skyress: Shun's partner. She was given the ability to exist outside the timeline along with the other brawlers Bakugan. She is a Ventus Bakugan and is potentially capable of Form Change given the gene that Shun was given. Hydranoid: Alice's partner. He was given the ability to exist outside the timeline along with the other brawlers Bakugan. He is a Darkus Bakugan and is potentially capable of Form Change given the gene that Alice was given. Digimon Tamers Shifters: Rika Nonaka: (Undecided) Takato Matsuki: (Undecided) Henry Wong: (Undecided) Kenta Kitagawa: (Undecided) Kazu Shioda: (Undecided) Jeri Katou: (Undecided) Ai: (Undecided) Mako: (Undecided) Digimon: Renamon: (Undecided) Guilmon: (Undecided) Terriormon: (Undecided) Guardromon: (Undecided) Marineangemon: (Undecided) Impmon: (Undecided) Potential New Shifters: Gravity Falls Characters Pokemon Characters Digimon Characters Bakugan: Invasion Core Characters (Permission Pending) Bakugan: True Evil Characters Bakugan: Rise of the Bakugods (Permission Pending) Other Fanfics/Franchises not aforementioned.